closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Ralph Andrews Productions
Background: Ralph Andrews Productions was a game show production company that was founded in 1963 by Ralph Andrews. It was first known as "Ralph Andrews-Bill Yagemann Productions" until 1966. From 1980-1986, RAP had an agreement with Columbia Pictures Television and had an office on the Columbia studio lot in Burbank, CA. All projects had to be presented by CPT for approval and many of them were rejected and RAP had the power to pass the projects to other television studios. They were all unsold pilots. In 1988, RAP went bankrupt and many winners of Lingo ''and ''Yahtzee weren't paid. Most of the game show tapes had been destroyed by NBC and ABC. Of the surviving shows,'' It Takes Two'' and the 1978 syndicated version of You Don't Say! are currently owned by Mark Phillips Philms and Telephision;'' The Liar's Club'' was sold to Golden West Television in 1978 (while the current owners of the format are unknown, the footage of both shows is presumably owned by 20th Television, since Four Star International co-produced the 1988 version and reportedly took over syndication rights for the 1976 version—which was originally distributed by 20th Century-Fox Television—around the same time); and the 1987 version of Lingo is owned by All3Media through IDTV International. Several surviving tapes of game shows are held by the UCLA Film and Television Library. The remainder is unknown. 1st Logo (April 1, 1963-September 1988) Logo: An in-credit text that reads: A RALPH ANDREWS PRODUCTION is seen in the credits. Most of the time, the copyright stamp is seen at the end of the short credits. Byline: On the 1969 short-lived game show It Takes Two, there is a byline that reads: "A MEREDITH COMPANY". Variants: *On S2 of Liar's Club hosted by Allen Ludden, the text says "Developed by Ralph Andrews Productions, Inc.". *On the game show Yahtzee, there is no letter "A" above Ralph Andrew's name. *At the end of some episodes of the 1987 game show Lingo, there is a text that says "RALPH ANDREWS PRESENTATIONS, INC." with "PRESENTATIONS INC." in a smaller font below the "RALPH ANDREWS" text. Below it has the copyright stamp. *During the very early years, it was referred to as: A RALPH BILL ANDREWS YAGEMANN PRODUCTION FX/SFX: Superimposed or the scrolling of the credits. Music/Sounds: The end-title theme from any show. Sometimes an announcer spiel can be heard on the closing: "(Title of the game show) is a Ralph Andrews Production". Availability: Extinct. Seen on You Don't Say!, Liar's Club, It's Your Bet, and these short-lived series:'' 50 Grand Slam'', Yahtzee, and the original Lingo, among other series. The first version (with the Bill Yagemann presence) was also shown on the short-lived 1965 NBC game show, I'll Bet, starring Jack Narz. 2nd Logo (1976) Nicknames: "RA", "RA In An Ellipse" Logo: We see the letters "RA" inside an ellipse (similar to the Chuck Barris "CBP" logo). The second leg of the "R" on the right side looks short. The text "A RALPH ANDREWS PRODUCTION" is seen above the logo. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The game show's theme. Availability: Extinct. It was only seen on season 1 of The Liar's Club.